Inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and methods of forming the same.
Integrated circuits have, to a large extent, followed Moore's law of increasing device density for decades. Increased density provides significant benefits to end-users in price, performance, portability, and reliability. However, as integrated circuits continue to pack more and more circuitry into a given area, some mechanisms threaten to diminish the devices' reliability. For example, as device density increases, adjacent cells may interfere with one another through a coupling mechanism. A system and method that counteracts such interference would be highly desirable.